Under the Rain
by Hotaru Keiko
Summary: Deskripsi hujan bagi Sakura adalah pembawa kesialan untuknya. Namun bagaimanakah deskripsi Sakura selanjutnya tentang hujan setelah ia mengetahui balasan atas perasaannya pada orang yang ia sukai? /shortfic/Sakura's POV


**Halllooo minna...**

**Kei balik lagi nih bersama shortfic Kei yang berjudul Under the Rain**

**.**

**Summary : Deskripsi hujan bagi Sakura adalah pembawa kesialan untuknya. Namun bagaimanakah deskripsi Sakura selanjutnya tentang hujan setelah ia mengetahui balasan atas perasaannya pada orang yang ia sukai?**

**.**

**Point of view in Sakura**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Under The Rain © Hotaru Keiko**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hujan deras yang mengguyur Tokyo saat ini sangat cocok untuk orang-orang bersembunyi dibalik selimut atau meminum coklat panas diselingi canda tawa bersama keluarga. Tapi itu semua tidak berlaku untukku. Memang sih aku menginginkan itu semua, tapi apa daya diriku yang terjebak di tengah derasnya hujan tidak menyukai hujan yang telah menyebabkan Baa-san dan Jii-san meninggal dalam kecelakaan karena mobil mereka tergelincir.

Sekarang ini aku sedang berada didekat gerbang sekolah atau lebih tepatnya pos security yang untungnya memiliki atap sehingga aku tidak terkena hujan. Sebenarnya aku tidak memiliki kegiatan apapun setelah pulang sekolah, tapi karena tadi aku main ke rumah Ino dulu jadi deh aku terjebak hujan. Tidak ada bus yang lewat karena jam sudah menunjukkan jam makan malam.

Hari ini aku tidak membawa ponsel karena baterenya habis. Tadi aku sudah meminjam ponsel milik Ino untuk meminta jemputan pada Sasori-nii dan dia bilang akan menjemputku setelah hujannya mulai reda. Dan bodohnya aku malah mempercayai kata-katanya dengan rela menunggu sejak jam empat sore.

Disekolah aku tidak sendirian, justru banyak sekali orang karena ada rapat guru antar sekolah untuk mengadakan pameran dan ada anak basket juga yang bermain basket sambil hujan-hujanan. Sejujurnya aku juga ingin ikut hujan-hujanan walaupun aku benci hujan tapi aku ingin menemani seseorang yang sedang bermain disana.

Sejak awal yang kuperhatikan hanya seorang anak lelaki bernomor punggung 23. Rambut emonya kini terlihat tidak mencuat kebelakang lagi. Keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya tidak terlihat karena tercampur dengan air hujan. Aku terus memperhatikannya.

Saat pandangan kami bertemu aku langsung memalingkan wajahku yang sudah merona karena ketahuan memperhatikannya. Arah dari wajah yang kupalingkan menunjukkan dua orang berbeda jenis yang sedang mengumbar kemesraan. Sang lelaki dengan gemas mencubit pipi sang gadis lalu menciumnya.

_'Kapan aku bisa merasakan hal itu bersama Sasuke-kun?'_

Kini aku hanya bisa berharap itu karena kutahu Sasuke-kun tidak mungkin melirikku barang sedikitpun. Ia bisa memilih gadis manapun yang ia mau karena fans-nya yang segudang itu banyak yang memiliki wajah cantik, sedangkan aku memilikki wajah yang standar dengan perbedaan yang mencolok dirambutku.

Tanpa sadar waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Padahal hujan sudah reda sejak tadi, tapi Sasori-nii belum datang menjemputku juga. Rapat guru sudah selesai sejak satu jam yang lalu dan anak basket juga sudah selesai.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku kekanan-kiri untuk mencari anak basket yang akrab denganku. Saat melihat Tenten-chan, aku langsung menghampirinya dan meminjam ponselnya. Setelah Sasori-nii menjawab, kukembalikan ponsel itu pada pemiliknya. Ternyata Sasori-nii tidak menjemputku karena motornya sedang dipinjam oleh Pein-senpai, teman Sasori-nii.

Kalau tahu akan begini jadinya, lebih baik aku menaiki bus saja tadi. Tidak mungkin aku minta jemput Kaa-san atau Tou-san karena mereka sedang pergi keluar kota. Dan sekarang aku bingung akan menaiki apa untuk pulang, jika jalan kaki jarak dari sekolah kerumah 6,5 km dan itu tidak mungkin. Ingin menumpang dengan anak basket, tapi sudah pada pulang dan kini sekolah sudah sepi. Kini aku merasa disekolah hanya tinggal aku sendirian.

_' Kenapa tadi aku tidak ikut Tenten-chan saja, dia kan bawa motor? Dasar Sakura bodoh!'_

Karena terlalu asik melamun memikirkan pulang menggunakan apa, aku tidak sadar jika ada seseorang disampingku. Dan aku sadar ketika mendengar suara motor menyala.

"Kuantar pulang!" ajak orang yang berada disampingku. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat orang yang ada disebelahku adalah orang yang kusuka, Uchiha Sasuke. Pipiku langsung merasa panas mendengar ajakannya. Dan ini juga pertama kalinya kami berbicara berdua.

"T-tidak usah Uchiha-san, aku bisa naik bus." Tolakku halus. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, tapi aku juga harus menjaga harga diriku. Dan juga mana mungkin ada bus lewat jam segini.

"Aku tak akan mengulangi perkataanku lagi. Cepat!" perintah Sasuke-kun dengan sedikit menaikkan suaranya. Aku langsung menuruti perintahnya karena takut ia akan marah.

Diperjalanan keheningan menyelimuti kami. Hujan sudah mulai turun lagi, aku makin mengeratkan peganganku pada pinggang Sasuke-kun karena ia menambah laju kecepatan motornya. Saat ini aku sedang tidak mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan, tapi Sasuke-kun sendiri yang menarik lenganku agar melingkar pada pinggangnya dan alhasil bajuku ikut basah karena terkena bajunya yang tadi ia pakai untuk bermain basket dibawah guyuran hujan.

Setelah sampai depan rumah, aku langsung turun dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Hujan deras telah turun kembali dan Sasuke-kun tidak ingin mampir dulu, maka aku langsung memasuki rumah namun tanganku tertahan karena dipegang oleh Sasuke-kun. Pipiku langsung memerah karena sentuhan tangannya.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke-kun menarikku dan mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, dia langsung mengecup dahiku. Rasanya wajahku sudah sangat merah karena perlakuannya. Beruntung saat ini hujan, jadi Sasuke-kun tidak terlalu melihat wajah merahku ini.

"Aishiteru Sakura-chan"

"E-eh?" mendengar ucapan Sasuke-kun barusan membuat wajahku tambah merah seperti sudah matang. Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Jika itu benar, rasanya aku ingin pingsan seperti Hinata saat bertemu Naruto.

"Aishiteru Sakura-chan." Ucapnya lagi. Ternyata aku tidak salah dengar. Aku jadi salah tingkah ingin menjawab apa.

Entah sadar atau tidak, aku langsung mengecup pipi kanan Sasuke-kun.

"Aishiteru mo Sasuke-kun"

Sepertinya hari ini merupakan hari yang tidak akan pernah dilupakan oleh Sakura karena ia telah mendapatkan banyak pengalaman hari ini. Dan sekarang baginya hujan adalah pembawa berkah untuknya.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Catatan Kei :**

Tadinya fic ini mau Kei publish hari jum'at, tapi pas mau publish tiba-tiba ada geluduk besar dan warnet pun mati listrik. Karena mati listrik, akhirnya Kei tunda dulu publish-nya, dan kembali ke sekolah bersama teman Kei yang bernama Kitty-chan (sebut saja begitu) sambil hujan-hujanan. dari warnet ke sekolah kira-kira berjarak 60 m.

Fic ini Kei buat juga untuk melampiaskan kekesalan Kei pada Kaa-san, Tou-san dan Baka Aniki yang telah membuat Kei menunggu jemputan mereka selama berjam-jam, dan berakhir dengan Kei yang harus pulang menggunakan angkutan kota (angkot) karena mereka tidak jadi menjemput. dan setelah turun dari angkot, Kei masih harus jalan kaki untuk sampai kerumah yang jaraknya kurang lebih 750 m sambil hujan-hujanan. Dan ketika sampai rumah itu pas orang-orang yang solat maghrib dimasjid udah pada pulang. GIMANA GAK KESEL COBA? ARRRGGGGHHHH...

**.**

**.**

**PLEASE**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
